


Undisclosed Desires

by Stinacat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/M, Gavin gets an education, I barely even have to try, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, My glorious OT3, Other, Polyamory, all kinds of fun stuff, turnfreewood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinacat/pseuds/Stinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a hang up about 'normal'. Meg thinks it's ridiculous. Ryan doesn't really mind, but he does like a good plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plot Thickens

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always must go to OakTreeDruid for listening to me go on about Turnfreewood like...all the time. From the other side of the world. And making me keep writing this when I lost some of it because my laptop got stolen. 
> 
> It's...yeah I'm not gonna lie there's a lot of smut. Just like...all the time.

Meg and Ryan spend time together without Gavin. It's the same as Meg and Gavin spending time together without Ryan, and Ryan and Gavin spending time together without her.

It's healthy to have alone time and separate together time and she worked it out very soon after Ryan joined them.

The thing is, when she and Ryan have alone time they generally end up having kinkier sex than they have with Gavin and it frustrates her.

Because she's sure - absolutely positive even - that Gavin would enjoy himself if he could get past the way he's constructed things in his brain. Because Gavin gets stuck on the word normal far too much for someone in a polyamorous relationship with his girlfriend and one of his best friends.

So when Gavin goes back to the UK for work, she and Ryan spend some time plotting.

Which is great, because Ryan loves a good plot.

They Skype with Gavin the first night and he remains none the wiser to their plans, although he does pick up on their being overexcited about something.

Meg plays it off like they're excited to talk to him and even more excited for him to come home and he swallows it hook line and sinker.

He doesn't have to know it's because they did some extensive sex toy shopping and if Meg has anything to do with it - and she has everything to do with it - they're going head to head with Geoff and Griffon for who has the biggest sex toy collection.

When they've said goodbye because it's 1 am in the UK and shut Ryan's laptop, Meg wriggles back on the couch so that she can sit cross legged and look at Ryan. He spends most nights at the house instead of his apartment now, and he's got room in closet and the bathroom Gavin uses. Smee adores him (because the Cheeky shit probably feels like ryan understands him and his sneaky ways) and Pennys taken to him with her usual eagerness for people. It's a toss up as to who fell faster once they'd had the discussion, the people or the animals.

It's all frighteningly domestic, and Gavin still seems surprised that it feels normal.

But there's that word again - Meg fucking hates what it's so stuck to in Gavin's head and she's enlisted Ryan's help.

"So. The issue is, he won't let himself enjoy things he likes because he's scared they're not 'normal'."

Ryan stretches out on his back and Smee hops up onto his chest in short order, curling up and purring happily. Ryan grins down at the cat and then smirks at Meg. "Like a sex thing?"

She grabs the nearest cushion and hits him. "Stupid."

He chuckles. "I know, I know. He can't keep on pretending that getting a few drinks into him is the only reason he enjoys anal."

"He'd be such a kinky slut if only he'd get over 'normal' and whatever it means in his dumb head."

Ryan raises an eyebrow. "As opposed to now when he's just a regular slut?"

Meg thinks she should probably hit him with the cushion again for that one, to defend Gavin's honor or something, but it's not like it isn't true, so she just grins and nods.

"So, the plan then. I imagine jumping straight into him watching us use a strap on might be a bit counterproductive?"

Ryan's eyes go a bit dark and he runs the hand not absentmindedly petting Smee over his few day old beard. "I mean…we should probably test it out before we show him anyway?"

Meg smirks at him and crawls up his body, removing Smee and setting the cat - in all his disgruntled glory - on the floor. "Nice try darling, but you told me it's been a while and I want Gavin to watch me take you apart."

She settles just over his hips, curve of her ass teasingly brushing his hardening cock through his loose jeans.

Ryan scowls playfully up at her. "You're positively evil."

Meg giggles, rocking back for just a moment. "You positively love it."

-

They make very sure that Gavin doesn't drink the night they decide to try and show him. It doesn't matter that it's Meg and Ryan who'll be playing around, they both want him sober so that he stops the association in his head.

So he's not suspecting a thing when Meg pulls back from his mouth and eyes him, looking between Ryan also.

Gavin immediately looks a little suspicious. "What's that look mean?"

She can feel he's still more than halfway hard through, wonders if it's some kind of pavlovian response to her and Ryan at this point.

Ryan tightens his hand in Gavin's hair and kisses the spot he likes behind his ear. "We just wanna show you something." He says, voice dropped to a gravelly whisper.

Gavin let's Ryan tip his head back against the couch, but he watches Meg through slitted eyes. Still, she hears the little noise he makes in the back of his throat as Ryan's big hand palms him through his jeans. "Like…like what?"

"Let's go to the bedroom." Ryan suggests.

Meg watches Ryan stop at the doorway to the bedroom and turn to Gavin, using the leverage of his hand around Gavin's to press him against the doorframe and take his mouth. It makes her shiver, the way Gavin just goes pliant under Ryan's hands and mouth and makes a needy little noise in the back of his throat.

He pulls back and he looks a little dazed, except then he looks between them with narrowed eyes. "You two are up to something." He repeats, just like in the living room.

Ryan looks to Meg, his full bottom lip kiss swollen and he shrugs. Meg looks back at Gavin. "We wanna show you something." She leans up to kiss his cheek. "Go sit on the bed, up by the headboard." Her hand snakes down to rub him through his pants and he takes in a sharp breath but nods anyway.

She starts to cross the room to join him until Ryan stops her, draping his long form over her back with his arms tight around her waist. "Ready?" He says huskily, shifting his mouth down to her neck behind her ear as she nods, sure. Her eyes are on Gavin and all his lanky, lean muscled glory, stretched out on the bed.

He's watching them with keen, dark eyes, trying not to touch himself now that he's all golden-skin-naked and wound up and waiting.

Ryan pulls her top over her head and pushes down her leggings, letting her take care of them while he unclips her bra. An appreciative noise slips out of his mouth when her nipples start to pebble in the cooler air of the bedroom. His thick fingers - she shivers when she thinks what he'll be doing with them very soon, what she /wants/ him to do with them - pinch and roll them for just a moment before she realises that she and Gavin are now completely naked and Ryan’s completely clothed and what it is, is a fucking tragedy.

So she turns quickly and tugs his shirt up and over his head, sighing happily when his solid chest is revealed. Meg giggles a little when he gets a bit tangled and his shirt gets stuck around his head but she's started sliding his jeans and underwear down so he just gives her a grin, hair falling into his eyes.

It washes over her that she loves Ryan most when he smiles at them like that, purely happy and bright and like there's nowhere else he'd ever want to be, and his hairs in his eyes and god…she really might love him too.

He kisses Meg's breath away and walks her back towards the bed, blankets her immediately with his much bigger body and Gavin makes an impatient noise next to them.

"What did you want to show me?"

Ryan rolls his eyes and looks at the other man, trailing a hand from Meg's ribs to her hips and back again - she definitely can't concentrate on answering while he's doing that. "You have a problem and we're going to fix it." He says matter-of-factly.

She watches Gavin's brow furrow as he tries to process that through the aroused fog swirling around the room. "What?"

Meg rolls over onto her stomach, rubbing against Ryan as she goes. She rests a hand by Gavin's knee, just barely dimpling his skin. "The thing is, Gav, we know there's things you enjoy - or you would enjoy - if only you weren't so hung up on it not being normal."

Pink spreads across his cheeks and he sits up a bit, not reclining so languidly anymore. He's still mostly hard though and Meg struggles not to smirk. "I…I am not, what are you talking about?"

Ryan rests a hand on the small of her back like it's a feedback loop between all three of them. "Gavin. You have to have at least 3 drinks before you can even talk about anal without blushing or saying you're joking."

"I…"

Ryan cuts him off, eyes all dark and smoldering. "You obviously enjoy it so don't even try and pretend you don't. We can stop and have a more serious conversation if you like, but Meg and I feel like it would be more fun to show you we both enjoy it and try and make you feel more comfortable about trying new things."

Gavin looks between them with a look like he's concentrating very hard on his face. He looks like he wants to be mad but he's still very aroused and Meg's sitting around 99.9% sure he's got an entire world of things he wants to try or is curious about in his head that he keeps locked up tight. She's had conversations with Geoff and Griffon and Michael and Lindsay respectively so she's knows it's at least partly true.

He chews on his bottom lip. "I…fine. Fine."

Ryan, in one of his lightening fast and out of nowhere ways, pushes himself over Meg (she can feel him long and thick against her ass and can't help pushing back a bit) and kisses Gavin's thigh, making the other man jump and push his hips up without even thinking about it. Ryan’s smirking when he pulls away and he fixes the full amount of his heady blue gaze on him. "You can sit there and watch, and wait."

Meg practically sees Gavin's cock jump at the direct order and makes away mental note to get Ryan to dominate one or both of them at some point in the future. For now getting Gavin past the initial barrier would be enough.

Meg and Ryan have planned meticulously. They've got toys and lube and tongues and fingers, and Gavin's agreed - however hesitantly - to let them try and show him.

That's how they've ended up with Meg lying with her face pressed into Gavin's stomach, mouthing wetly at the skin there as Ryan slides one lube covered finger torturously slow in and out of her asshole.

Ryan might have said it had been a while for him but it's been longer for her, and she'd forgotten the strange-sensation-induced-arousal. Ryan flicks his tongue against the dimple in the small of her back and she arches up into it, inadvertently rocking back onto his finger.

The sensation makes her gasp and she can only nod in response to the whispered "okay?" that reaches her ears. She can see Gavin's right hand flexing in the sheets and she's focused on it completely until his left threads through the cherry red hair on her head. He seems transfixed and she's sure Ryan's giving him a filthy grin.

She feels Ryan shift around a bit, but he’s worked up to two thick fingers sliding in and out of her a bit faster now, so the first indication she has as to how he’s moved is the wet swipe of his tongue over her clit. She swears into Gavin’s stomach, brushing her hand fleetingly over his cock. His fingers tighten nearly painfully in her hair and between that – she’s always liked having her hair pulled – Ryan’s fucking sinful tongue and his thick fingers she’s making little whimpering noises and moaning into Gavin’s skin, which is wet from her mouth, in no time.

Ryan sucks on her clit and flicks his tongue over it while it’s in his mouth, fluttering against the sensitive bundle of nerves and moving his fingers faster until she tenses and comes with a muffled shout and teeth marks into Gavin’s skin. He’ll probably have a hickey there tomorrow and she’s not a little bit sorry, because then Ryan pushes the little bit heavy silver plug inside her in place of his fingers and she flops boneless and still buzzing with arousal beside Gavin.

Gavin looks very flushed and he’s biting his lip, one hand only just out of her hair and the other fisted tight in the sheets by his side. It’s stunning to Meg that he hasn’t touched himself at all, just because Ryan told him not to, and they are definitely exploring that at a later date.

Ryan, however, is looking very pleased with himself, tongue darting out to get more of her taste off his lips as he strokes his cock, kneeling by the end of the bed. When she feels like she can move again, Meg pushes him down, mindful that Gavin should see what she’s doing, and crawls between Ryan’s legs.

She suckles gently around the head of his cock, reveling in the pleased sigh that spills from his swollen lips. She’s just running the pad of one finger over his asshole, enjoying the way it jumps under her finger, when she twists around to Gavin. “Come here a sec.” His eyes snap off her ass, where he’d been staring, transfixed, at the little red jewel at the base of the plug still inside her. Wordlessly he shifts forwards a bit, questioning look on his flushed face, and she gives him a wink before offering the hand not wrapped around Ryan’s dick. Gavin barely even hesitates before opening his mouth, twisting his tongue around the two offered digits until they’re covered in his saliva. He’s very enthusiastic about it, and they’re almost dripping when he pulls away. Meg kisses him but pulls away before he can get any satisfaction out of it.

So when she turns back to Ryan, it’s a very self-satisfied look she shoots up his body. Meg takes Ryan’s cock back into her mouth, tongue twisting around the head until he moans – she could listen to Ryan moan all day, he’s completely shameless and she loves the noises he makes. They send a little thrill through her every time because she knows she – or Gavin – is the one causing it.

Meg drizzles some lube over Ryan’s asshole before she trails one of her spit slick fingers over it again. The muscles in his thighs twitch as he stops himself from bucking up into the touch and something rumbles deep in his chest, a very satisfied sounding noise, as she works the tip of one finger inside him. He really hadn’t been lying when he said it had been a while, he’s so tight around just one fingertip she can’t wait to try out the strap on eventually. Or like, the minute it’s inside the house.

He starts rocking between her mouth and her hand as soon as she’s worked up to two fingers, moaning breathily and crying out ‘oh fuck’ as soon as she nudges against his prostate. She smirks around his cock, sucks harder for a moment and rubs the pads of her fingers against the sensitive gland inside him.

But the thing that really makes her shiver is the sharp intake of breath from behind them. Meg arches her back and pushes her ass into the air to really drive the point home, Gavin’s obviously enjoying the show; he’s almost shaking with the effort of not touching himself.

But Ryan drags her attention back, pushing down onto her fingers and then keening when she hits the spot he wants inside him. “Please…please, I want more…”

She can feel wetness spreading down her thighs at the sound of Ryan begging, and without even thinking about it removes her mouth from his cock and licks his asshole and the third finger she intends to get into him. Gavin actually whimpers at the sight. She’s gentle when she slides it in but Ryan’s still very tight and the moan that comes from his mouth cracks on the way and it’s the single hottest thing she’s ever heard in her life.

She takes her mouth off Ryan’s cock and looks around at Gavin, his dick red and leaking a steady stream of pre-cum onto his stomach, and he seems like he couldn’t take his eyes off her fingers if he tried. His breath catches when Ryan moans as she brushes against his prostate again, and when she turns back to Ryan Meg takes the time to look at his face.

He looks utterly delectable, hair mussed over his head and face red and gold lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he tries to get more off her. She decides it’s about time Gavin got some attention and starts relentlessly moving her fingers inside Ryan, sucking hard around the head of Ryan’s dick until he explodes in her mouth with a shout. She swallows as much as she can, choking a bit at the utter force and volume, and keeps sucking until Ryan’s a shivering, whimpering mess.

When she pulls back she fully intends to turn around and jerk Gavin off, except he’s right fucking there and he spins her around and grabs her face in both hands and takes her mouth like it’s his only source of oxygen in the world.

Ryan watches with half lidded eyes and notes exactly how eager Gavin is to lick every inch of his cum out of Meg’s mouth. He’s definitely going to remember that.

Gavin’s hands are frantic all over Meg’s body, feeling how wet she is – almost dripping – and then they find the jeweled base of the plug and she jerks against him. He pulls it out until it catches and then pushes it back in again and again until she’s thrusting in time and whimpering into his mouth. Ryan’s utterly enrapt by the sight of it because Gavin’s completely stopped thinking and he’s just enjoying it all and it’s fucking hot.

Meg jerks away and the plug slips out, and she pushes Gavin down onto his back, straddling his hips. She reaches behind her to wrap her hand around his cock and he chokes off a moan at finally being touched with some intent. She uses the head of his cock to rub her clit and then presses it from there back to her asshole and back again a few times before she looks at Gavin, chest heaving and turned on again beyond belief. “Can I?” She asks.

Gavin starts nodding before she’s even finished the two words. “Fucking…fuck, yes. Just please, please do it already.”

Ryan’s stomach clenches at the sound of Gavin begging and he’d definitely be hard again if Meg hadn't made him cum so hard. It’s all gone so well. Ryan smirks and crawls up the bed so he’s by Gavin’s head, nuzzling through his hair and swallowing down the moan that slips out as Meg sinks onto his cock. Ryan pulls back and licks and sucks and bites Gavin’s neck by his ear. “Look how much she likes it Gavin, bouncing up and down with your cock in her asshole.” She does look a sight, head thrown back and tits bouncing as she rides Gavin. “If you could see the two of you together you’d want this all the time.” Gavin whimpers as Ryan sucks particularly hard, leaving him a mark. Gavin’s fingers tighten and relax on her hips, grinding into her. “And you know the best thing, Gav, is that you can have this and so much more all the time.”

Ryan kisses the mark he left, a hand trailing over the younger man’s chest to tweak one of his nipples and twist through the thick hair there. “She’s so close to cumming just from your dick in her tight asshole…you should just reach out and rub your thumb over her clit, she’ll feel even tighter around you and we’ll get to hear the pretty noises she makes.”

Gavin does as he suggests immediately, rubbing his thumb in frantically quick circles over her swollen clit. As Ryan suggested, Meg cries out and curls down over Gavin’s chest, her head coming to rest on the same side as Ryan. Gavin keens high in his throat and then cries out and he’s actually shaking as he cums.

Ryan kisses both of their heads, more than happy – and exhausted enough – to lie in a sticky, sweaty pile until a shower absolutely can’t be avoided.

“Fuck.” Meg breathes, turned her head to kiss Ryan on the mouth.

He doesn't know how he got lucky enough for them to want him, but they do, and he’s more than looking forward to coaxing Gavin into exploring things with them. Baby steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin does some thinking. Meg and Ryan do some doing.

The thing is, now that Gavin's aware of it, he realises it's a stupid problem in his stupid brain. Because he can't get the image of Ryan coming apart on Meg's fingers out of his mind.

The other thing is, he enjoys himself every time it’s been him on the receiving end. It’s just that usually he can only ask when he's had copious amounts of alcohol because then he's not thinking about it.

It had been different being the one fucking Meg. They'd never explored that on their own, so it seemed Ryan was the catalyst. Which was fine. Good, even. But while Gavin doesn't particularly enjoy porn - or at all, really - he's aware that's why it's different if it's Meg.

But Gavin can't stop thinking about the noises Ryan made, or the utterly wrecked look on his face. Gavin knows how good she is at that.

So by the time he goes into a meeting with Burnie and Michael about Lazer Team he's been thinking about it all day and he's twitchy and trying to sort out the jumble of thoughts in his head. Gavin doesn't think it's anything hugely important - he hopes so anyway. It's all very early stages.

Michael offers him a lift home, because Gavin had told Meg and Ryan (he still smiles a bit at how easy it is to just add Ryan on, and how good it makes him feel) not to bother waiting around.

"Cheers boi." He says, still a bit faraway.

They're about halfway to Gavin’s when they stop at a traffic light and Michael looks over at him with a smirk. Gavin knows that smirk and it doesn't mean good things for him.

"So how's your education going?" Michael asks, remarkably casually.

Gavin splutters and thinks about feigning ignorance - but it's obvious what Michael’s talking about, and he knows Meg would probably have spoken to Lindsay about it because she and Michael had dabbled.

"I don't...um…I…"

Michael rolls his eyes behind his glasses. "Jesus fucking Christ Gav, it's not the end of the world. Just a bit of fun."

Gavin chews on his lip - fuck he can't get Ryan's face as he'd cum out of his mind, or the little red jewel at the base of that plug. "I just…need to sort out my head."

"That's the problem boi, you're thinking too much. Just…you know, lie back and enjoy it, or whatever. Think of England or some shit." He smirks. "I'm sure you're in good hands."

Gavin glares at Michael for the easy joke but he's still almost hard and can't stop conjuring up images from the weekend before as he thanks his friend and gets out of the car, and walks up to the front door. Maybe he'll be bold tonight and try and ask.

-

Ryan's positively gleeful when he sees the plain package by the front door. He knows exactly what it is and when she thinks for a second Meg does too.

He's so enthusiastic when kisses her that any suggestions of 'Maybe we should wait' fly out of her head and she wants to see him bent over in front of her trying to fuck himself back on the bright red, sparkly strap on.

She doesn't mean for it to happen in the living room, it's just that when she comes back from letting Penny and Smee into the backyard Ryan's naked on the couch using the lube that came in the same package to finger himself open and Meg can't ever remember getting so naked as fast as she does then.

Ryan tries to smirk when he sees how quickly she shoves her jeans down and pulls her top over her head but then she's urging him to turn over with her small hands and he whimpers as his fingers slip out of himself.

Thankfully she slicks hers quickly and replaces them with her own fingers. By this point Ryan's resting over the back of the sofa, face buried in one arm and moaning as she separates her fingers and starts stretching him.

She slips a third finger in beside the first two and Ryan moans out a breathy 'fuck'. He could never forget how good it feels but the memory has definitely faded over time and Meg is very good at it. Her free hand brushes over the small of his back and he jumps at the touch, pushing back onto her fingers by accident.

Ryan hears himself whimper when she pulls them out, and she lets out a huff of a laugh when the sound reaches her ears. He twists to look over his shoulder, hair flopping into his eyes - she'll like that, they only ever disagree about a few things and two of them are the way he wears his hair and the tightness of his jeans - and inhales sharply at the vision of her working the insertable end of the fake cock they'd chosen into herself.

She settles with a happy sigh and Ryan bites his lip because it's a vision if he's ever seen one; it's a curved just so to rub against her just right and it juts out from her alabaster skin in a bright sparkly red that reminds him of his first toy in college. He'd talked her into a buying a corset style harness with an attachment too but this was as good a start as any.

The blunt head of the fake cock nudges against his slick hole and he gets caught on a gasp as she rocks her hips forward, just a bit. Warm lips press against the skin at the back of his neck. "Okay babe?" She says quietly, and he can hear the breathiness in her voice.

He nods against his arms, nearly frantically because fuck now that he's got a little bit of it he wants her to just fuck him. One of her small hands cards through his hair when she straightens up again and Ryan’s sure he nearly starts purring. "Such a little slut Ry." Meg says affectionately and he bites his lip to stop most of the moan spilling out of his mouth.

They've just got into a rhythm, him pushing back every time she draws away, when the front door opens and Gavin walks in.

And Meg doesn't fucking stop. From the way her hand curls around his hip Ryan would say she's got a hell of a smirk on her face if anything.

Gavin just looks absolutely gob smacked, almost like a dear in the headlights except he's worn extra tight jeans and Ryan’s eyes are inexorably drawn to the slight bulge at his crotch that says he was already thinking about them - just maybe not quite in this configuration.

Meg obviously notices too, because she sounds amused when she starts speaking. "Been thinking about us Gav’?" She says in a husky voice, probably the only thing betraying her own arousal. Ryan’s sure she looks completely composed still where he feels like he could fall apart in the best way.

Through slitted eyes Ryan watches as Gavin swallows thickly and nods, speech apparently beyond him. Then Meg thrusts into him particularly deep and Ryan moans. Gavin starts to chew his lip.

"Come sit over here. Where you can see. Take your shirt off, but leave your jeans on."

Wordlessly, Gavin does as he's told. Ryan enjoys the thought of telling him what to do at a different time, when he doesn't feel strung out at the feeling of the plastic cock that Meg's controlling being inside him. If he had to hazard a guess he'd say Gavin's nearly fully hard, the long length of him showing in a hard line through his tight jeans.

"You can take your cock out and touch yourself." Meg says off handedly, grinding the head of the toy against Ryan's prostate, and he assumes against her g spot because he can hear a little breathless inhale that's definitely not Gavin.

Gavin moans out loud when his hand wraps around the head of his uncut cock, thumb collecting the precum already gathering at the tip and spreading it. His eyes start to slip closed and Meg stops moving, making Ryan let out a noise of protest.

"Open your eyes." Meg growls towards Gavin, and it makes Ryan shiver, the authoritative tone in her voice. "Keep watching while you do it or I'll make sure you don't cum."

Ryan can feel the heat of Gavin’s gaze even as he squeezes his own eyes shut because Meg wraps her still slick fingers around his aching cock. She strokes him with a single mindedness that Ryan finds impressive, because she's still looking at Gavin and still fucking Ryan with ruthless efficiency.

He's absolutely powerless to stop the long, loud moan that slips out of his mouth as he cums, because she grinds the head of the toy right against him, her hips flush with his ass, and he's sure she looks smug because she likes it when he's loud.

Ryan feels her start to draw away and helps, turning over to lie on his back. Meg looks content to finish herself off, trailing her fingers over her clit and bucking against the end of the toy still inside of her as she practically smolders at Gavin under her lashes.

Ryan has other ideas though, because after all, she's been so good to him.

He's still a bit breathless and panting when he manhandles her so that he can lick at her wet pussy. She swears, one hand tangling in his hair more as an anchor point than anything else as she follows the movements his hands guide her in where they're clamped tight around her thighs.

"Can I...can I cum now?"

The sound of Gavin asking permission makes Ryan's stomach clench, and his spent dick twitch in an effort to get hard again.

Meg laughs breathlessly. "Of course. You've been wonderful."

Gavin makes aborted little whimpers and moans as he cums, and it's up there with the hottest thing Ryan's ever heard. He redoubled his efforts, sucking on Meg's clit and flicking his tongue against it fast (because he knows that’s her favourite) until her hands gripping his hair tighter and her thighs clench around his head and shoulders.

When she eventually sits back she's breathing hard, and she looks a sight - her hair is all over the place and her lips are swollen, and Ryan feels a puff of pride in his chest which makes him completely miss Gavin crawling the length of the couch to get to them.

In fact, he misses it right up until the younger man's lips slant slow and wet over his own, and Gavin's clever little tongue laps every taste of Meg out of Ryan's mouth.

Eventually Gavin slumps down to rest his head on Ryan's shoulder. Meg's shifted to sit back against his bent legs, his knees supporting her, and Ryan wonders if it's the cold or the display that Gavin's just created that has her nipples pebbling again.

Gavin nuzzles into his neck and accepts the brush of Ryan's lips on his forehead with a contented sigh. "You pair are mental." He declares, but he says it fondly.

"To be fair," Ryan starts, "We didn't intend to just go to town in the living room. It just kind of happened."

Gavin giggles, more a puff of air into Ryan's hair than anything because he's all post-orgasm sleepy and Meg's playing with his hair, the three of them in a comfortable, naked pile of bodies. "Was pretty top." Gavin murmurs before he drifts off into a light doze.

Meg's face is gleaming with triumph when she catches Ryan's eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Ryan leans against the door of Meg’s office, eyebrow raised and hair tousled (which may or may not be because they’d spent the 15 minutes since Ashley had vacated the space making out like teenagers). “I just don’t think he’d do it.”

 

Meg snorts, trying to flatten her hair into something other than ‘just been ravished’. “I’m telling you, get him turned on enough and either of us – fuck, anyone probably - could tell him to do anything and he’d do it.”

 

Ryan rolls his eyes. “You know what he’s like about work. I bet you he won’t.” He sees the spark in Meg’s eyes a moment too late.

 

“Is that a _bonafide_ bet Haywood?” She asks with a lascivious wink, dragging her eyes very blatantly own and back up his body. It doesn’t make his skin crawl so much as he wants to pin her up against the wall.

 

He sighs. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” He says, a little worried he’s landed Gavin in the thick of Meg being conniving, which he knows from personal experience is nigh impossible to beat. “He won’t do it, trust me.”

 

“What are the terms then?” She asks like she hasn’t heard him, still grinning.

 

He crosses the room to her desk, blocking her in with hands either side of her body. Ryan rests his chin on top of her head. “I’m not taking this bet.”

 

“Because you know he’ll do it!” She crows, tilting her head up to nose along his jawline.

 

Ryan tries to pull a stern face at her except she’s looking at him wide eyed and grinning, nuzzling along his jaw. “I bet he won’t do it. _When_ I win, I’m going to tie you up for the weekend. In the most literal sense of the word.”

 

Meg grins. “You’re on.” On reflection, it’s more a smirk than anything, and that should scare him. It probably would have, before they started dating.

 

-

 

Gavin hides behind the doorway, panting lightly but with a wide grin on his face. He can hear Meg on the other side in the hallway, and he allows himself a smug smile when he thinks she’s continued down the hallway and not checked the room.

 

Ryan sent them home while he stayed to finish a backlog of editing, which Gavin had been trying all day to get him to share. Ryan just rolled his eyes every time and refused to hand over any of it. Meg had eventually pulled him out of the office with a wink at Ryan as she said ‘we can have way more fun at home’.

 

Her fun had started as a game of hide and seek, but it had developed into whoever was hiding got pounced on when they were found and the gaps between rounds getting longer and longer as they fought for dominance on the (thankfully) plush carpet upstairs.

 

So Gavin sits in the near dark of the study, half hard and definitely more interested in what he’ll get out of the end of the game more than where Meg’s gone to look next, which he finds out the hard way when she starts pushing the door open. He squeaks and shoves his back against it, trying to anchor his feet on the carpet so she won’t get in, and he can hear her laughing.

 

“It doesn’t matter, I still found you, let me in.”

 

“It doesn’t count until you tag me.” He argues, only a little surprised that she’s still managing a good deal of force against the door.

 

“Oh that’s shit Gav, open the door. I win.”

 

He hears the creaking in the dry wall too late, assumes she’s stretched across the hallway to use the leverage of her legs, and opens the door just as it cracks. She comes spilling into the half dark room and lands nearly in his lap.

  
Really, he’d like to be a bit angry that the house has suffered, but a lapful of giggling, definitely a little turned on Meg is generally only bested by the addition of Ryan.

 

She bites her lip and tries to stop from laughing, but all she can manage is a tiny “Whoops…” before she starts to laugh again, pinning him to the floor by his hands and settling somewhere around his waist. “This counts as a tag right?”

 

Gavin manages to throw her off with a very catlike twist of his body and pins her underneath him instead, licking long and slow into her mouth and grinding down against her. Her skirt is rucked up around her hips and he’s definitely sure he can feel how wet she is where his shirt’s ridden a little way up his stomach.

 

“You’re awful, you broke the house.” He says, biting her bottom lip.

 

Meg just laughs again, rutting against his cock through his jeans. He gets so lost in the sensation she manages to roll them over again, dangerously close to another wall, and sits with her full weight over his waist. “I won though.” She says, flicking her hair from her face and running her thumb along his lower lip. On a whim Gavin sucks it into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the soft pad and scraping his teeth on her knuckle. It’s worth the slight foreign feeling of something in his mouth for the heat that flares in her eyes, and the sharp intake of breath.

 

Watching him very carefully, she trails a finger along his lip too, and has to bite her own when he takes it in like he’s dying and it’s all he has. And she thinks she understands what it means, that he wants to play tonight, but she wants to be sure. It’d be a shame to read him wrong and ruin how comfortable he’s been outside the realm of ‘normal’ in his head. “Do you want them inside you?” She asks, and Meg’s not ready for how husky her own voice sounds.

 

She’s definitely not ready for the feeling of Gavin moaning around her fingers, and feeling his hips shift behind her. If her smile’s a bit smug, that’s definitely why. She takes her fingers from his mouth and leans down to kiss him, rough and needy and hidden from the room by a curtain of her hair.

 

It takes Meg the few second trip down his body to wriggle out of her skirt and panties, kicking them into a corner of the room as she mouths at Gavin’s cock through his tight underwear, jeans pulled open around his thighs. She feels a little rush of pride that he moans out loud, because it’s just further proof that he’s getting less self-conscious. She can still remember, back when they’d just occasionally fallen into bed with Ryan, Gavin being whisper quiet and Ryan being so unashamed and owning his pleasure – she wouldn’t call him a screamer, but he’s always been loud. Gavin had still had the air of a teenager living at home, trying to hide from his parents.

 

Eventually she pushes away the jeans and underwear, wraps a hand around his cock, and settles between his legs. He gets preoccupied with her hand squeezing the head of his dick, breathy little moans spilling from his mouth, so she figures she might as well go for it. Meg’s never been one to do things by halves.

 

And she loves the whole body shiver that creeps around Gavin as she licks over his asshole. She tries very hard to not be smug as she works him open with her tongue, keeping the grip around his dick loose, just squeezing the head every now and then when she thinks he gets too caught up in the sensation.

 

She slicks one finger with spit until its dripping, not overly concerned she’s going to hurt him. She fully intends to stick to one finger while she sucks his cock, because she doesn’t want to push him just yet, when he’s been doing so well. And she absolutely revels in the way he moans a breathy ‘fuck’ as she slides her finger in.

 

Meg moves up to rest her head on his thigh, watching admiringly up the long line of his body as he throws his head back, pushing his hips down nearly imperceptibly to try and get her finger where he wants it. And it’s a thrill, knowing he wants it.

 

She laps lazily around the head of his dick, still intent on watching Gavin as she brushes the tip of her finger over his prostate. And then she remembers her bet with Ryan. She thinks for a split second that maybe it’s underhanded, but she wants to at least plant the seed. Hell, even if Gavin never does it, she’s getting a fun weekend out of it.

 

“You’d look so pretty with that red plug inside you Gav. You’d love it.” She sucks around his tip after she says it, hiding a grin as he bucks up into her mouth. “Not straight away…I’d make sure you could take my fingers first. I’d use them on you every night before I put that in you.” He whimpers, high pitched and needy and he can’t decide whether he wants to grind against her finger or fuck into her mouth. “Imagine wearing it to work, nobody would know but me and Rye. You wouldn’t be able to take it, you’d be squirming around so much. And only we’d know why. “

 

She takes him all the way into her throat then, relaxing around him before she swallows, and lets him push against her in little thrusts until he’s moaning and clenching around her fingers, cumming into her mouth.

 

If Meg looks at all triumphant, it’s because she feels it.

 

-

 

Gavin’s been going on about some video about throwing knives. Most of the time it’s Ryan with the short but severe bouts of insomnia, but Gavin gets caught up in youtube and Wikipedia and just…forgets about sleep, sometimes. Ryan’s found him more than once at 3 in the morning, face down on the couch, phone dead in his hand and snoring lightly because he didn’t want to wake them up watching or reading whatever he’s got stuck on in the bedroom. Most of the time Ryan pulls him up and walks him sleepily back to bed, puts his phone on charge if he’s lucky, and hears about whatever the thing was in the morning.

 

Gavin’s still going on about it at work.

 

Everyone’s dispersed between recordings, so for once it’s just the two of them in the office. And Gavin’s toying with the knife he’d swiped from the kitchen to cut his sandwich for lunch. “Ryan, do you reckon you could throw this like a throwing knife?” He asks, swinging the knife by the blade between two spindly fingers.

 

Ryan looks up, over his glasses (because he hasn’t even shifted from his computer all morning, the days never seem to have enough time) and sighs. “Still? Are we _still_ on the knife thing?” He gets out of his chair, stifling a groan because his legs have gone to sleep, and walks over to Gavin’s desk.

 

Gavin peers up at him, all wide eyes and looking fucking angelic. “Do you think you could do it though?” He thinks for a second. “Have you ever thrown knives Ryan?”

 

Ryan rolls his eyes, plucking the blade from Gavin’s fingers. “I mean maybe once in college, why would I have thrown knives? You’re not buying into the mad king hype are you?”

 

Gavin gives him a look like maybe he knows he should buy into it every now and then (mostly in the bedroom and for the sake of content), and then something else pops up in his eyes. “I bet I could throw it by the blade and it would stick in the wall.”

 

Ryan sighs. “It doesn’t work like that Gavin.”

 

Jon walks in on them arguing about it – playfully, there are still knives involved – with Burnie hot on his heels. In the name of content, the whole thing is filmed, even going back out to the kitchen. Except the one thing they don’t get on camera is when Gavin sidles up next to Ryan, before any of them have thrown anything, and butts his head against Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan looks the short way down to him, because Gavin definitely isn’t about public displays of affection, wasn’t ever even when it was just him and Meg, and the secret other thing in his eyes is back and _glittering_.

 

“If you do it Rye, I’ll wear that plug to work. Just for a day.”

 

Ryan snaps his head around to look at Gavin properly. His pupils are dilated, and there’s a tiny smirk on his lips, and part of Ryan wants to curse Meg, because she’s obviously mentioned it (he wouldn’t have thought of it on his own, surely). Except…it’s not like Ryan’s going to turn him down. He can see from Gavin’s face – thank god Burnie and Jon are keeping themselves occupied – that it’s taken a war in his head for him to say it, but now he has…Ryan’s always had a bit of a secret exhibitionist kink.

 

“You wouldn’t.” He says, because as much as he wants it (fuck the bet) he wants to make sure.

 

Gavin seems to take it as a challenge. “Oh I would.” He steps away just as Jon and Burnie turn their attention back to them.

 

Ryan’s never been so happy to stick a throw in his life. Gavin flushes, just a bit, as the knife sticks in the picture wall, and Ryan can’t help but be a little triumphant. And even though it means she won, he can’t wait to tell Meg.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did let me know! There's a lot more coming in this verse.


End file.
